fly away
by lejuge
Summary: With Kaneki missing after the raid on Anteiku, Hinami prepares to leave the 20th ward with Banjou and the others.


They didn't have to watch the TVs to know what happened. The news travelled fast, in hurried whispers and panicked gasps.

 _Anteiku has fallen. The CCG has won._

Overnight, chaos erupted in the ward. Ghouls who had relied on Anteiku for support now starved or risked capture to feed themselves. Many fell into the hands of Aogiri, hoping to survive, only to become cannon fodder at the hands of the CCG. Those who could, left the 20th ward for safer hunting grounds, posing as part of the exodus concerned citizens wishing to live somewhere safer, away from the ghoul threat. Many simply vanished, joining the ever-growing list of missing people last seen in Tokyo.

Kaneki was among the ranks of the disappeared, leaving behind his small group of followers. Hinami, Banjou, and his followers awaited his return back at their apartment, but when a sullen Nishiki came in the middle of the night to tell them that Tsukiyama was emotionally out of commission, they knew it was the end of a chapter of their lives. It had ended in devastating tragedy, but their story was not over. Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante could protect them all for a short time, but they had to leave the ward right away if they wanted to live longer.

As Banjou and his group prepared to leave, Hinami went to her room to pack her belongings. Into a duffel bag went her clothing, the books Kaneki had given her, some mementos of her mother, towels, bird food –

How would they take care of Loser? Unlike last time, Hinami knew that Kaneki would let her keep her pet, but now, she didn't know her destination, and it was very unlikely that it would be pet-friendly. There wasn't enough time to find Loser a new home either, unless she managed to meet up with Touka by chance. Touka was probably long gone by now, Hinami thought, especially since Anteiku was finished. She would have to abandon Loser.

She took the bird food out of her duffel bag and turned towards the bird cage where Loser was sleeping. He looked so calm, blissfully unaware of the horrible politics between man and ghoul. Hinami approached his cage and opened its door. The squeaking noise it made woke up Loser. He ruffled his feathers and hopped towards the cage entrance.

"Hina?" he squawked.

"Good morning," Hinami said with a sad smile.

She motioned for Loser to perch on her shoulder, and after he had done so, she sat down on her bed. Loser flew down to sit next to her.

"Good morning! Good morning!" he squawked. Hinami smiled back at him and scratched his head.

"Good morning, Loser," Hinami said again. "How did you sleep?"

"Hina! Hina! Very good!"

"Good," Hinami said. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Food, please!" Loser said, motioning his head closer. Hinami poured some of his food into her hand and held it out for him to eat.

"Loser, Kaneki said that birds like you are pretty smart," Hinami said as she watched Loser eat. "They can understand what we say and can talk to us. Well, I guess you do that already. But I doubt you'd understand what's happening right now."

"Kaneki didn't come back tonight. Neither did Mr. Tsukiyama. Banjou and the others, they're getting ready to leave, and I have to leave too. I don't want to leave you behind, but I think I have to. Big brother told me what happens when people leave birds like you alone, but I don't want that to happen. I want to leave you with Touka , but I don't know where she would be."

"Touka! Touka is a loser! Loser!" Loser squawked suddenly. Hinami looked down at him with a tearful smile.

"Touka isn't a loser. She wouldn't leave me."

"Crying! Hina! Crying!" Loser said. "Big bro! Big bro! Where?"

"Big Bro…Kaneki's gone, Loser" Hinami said, beginning to sob. "He's not coming back any more."

"Kaneki is a loser! Loser! Made Hina cry!" Loser squawked.

"Big Bro _is_ a loser. He left me alone," Hinami sobbed, "He left me! I don't want to lose more of my family! I want Big Bro to come back!"

Hinami curled up and sobbed out loud, resting her forehead on her knees. She crossed her arms around her legs, scattering the remaining bird food onto the floor. Loser looked up at her and began to fly around her.

"Hina! Don't be sad! Play!" Loser said, trying to cheer her up. Hinami looked up at him and gave him another sad smile. She drew up a hand for Loser to land on and brought him closer to her face, so that his head was touching her forehead.

"Thanks, Loser," she whispered. "You're a good bird."

"Loser is a good bird!" Loser said.

"That's right, Loser, you're a very good bird." Hinami noticed that Loser had begun to doze off, his eyes struggling to stay open. She cradled him in her palms and put him back in his bird cage, leaving the cage door open. She placed the bird food bag on her desk and opened it, pouring some of it into a spare food tray.

"I hope you'll be okay for a little while," Hinami said to herself. "I'm sorry, Loser."

"Loser…yes…" Loser squeaked out, trying to stay awake. Hinami walked up to his cage, curling her fingers around the thin metal bars.

"Loser, if Kaneki…when Big Bro comes back, will you tell him where we went? Will you be a good bird and do that for me?" Hinami whispered.

"Yes…of course…" Loser said, closing his eyes. Not wanting to disturb his sleep any longer, Hinami finished packing and turned out the lights. She was about to head out the door when she turned back to look at Loser. She hesitated for a second, and then walked to the window in her room. She slowly opened the window and drew up the blinds, letting the moonlight illuminate the room. Even though she knew that Loser's chances of living in the wild were slim, she still wanted to give him that chance. One final chance to be free.

Hinami silently left her room and closed the door behind her. A few minutes later, the door to the apartment clicked shut, and five more were missing.


End file.
